


You Saw Her First

by Writingwife83



Series: He Finally Understands [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, F/M, Johntent, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, he finally understands, sherlolly discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: A small fill in scene that shows John I-don’t-understand Watson finally beginning to come to a realization. Maybe a bit faster than the detective himself!





	You Saw Her First

**Author's Note:**

> John having the reputation that he did as a single man, I just feel like this conversation between him and Sherlock makes a lot of sense. And I can see it also making the wheels start turning in johns head.

“Explain something to me.”

“Mm,” John hummed noncommittally, staring out the window of the cab.

“Molly Hooper.”

John frowned, turning to face Sherlock.

“You want me to explain Molly Hooper to you? Mate, you’ve known her longer I have,” John said with a laugh.

“Not _her_ ,” Sherlock huffed. “I want you to explain why you were never interested in her.”

John’s gaze shifted in confusion. “Was I...supposed to have been?”

“Balance of probability, John! Practically every woman we encountered over our years of friendship and work, while you were single, seemed to become an instant target in your eyes. At the very least you made sure to sufficiently ogle them all, but usually also attempted an exchange of phone numbers or an invitation to coffee or dinner. So...why not Molly? She’s an appropriate age, intelligent, attractive, often in our presence. Should have been obvious.”

“Why are you asking me this? And why right now?”

“As I said, it doesn’t fit your pattern as a single man and it occurred to me that I can’t come up with a precise reason for it. I’m simply curious where the logic is. I don’t like not knowing...and perhaps I could use a distraction.”

John leaned back, regarding his friend with interest now. “You really want me to say it?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I asked, didn’t I?”

John chuckled lightly. “Well, it may be a little embarrassing for you that you wouldn’t already be able to deduce something this simple. The truth is that of course I found her attractive and liked her in general when we first met. But you see, the thing is...you saw her first.”

“Yeees,” Sherlock drawled, looking confused. “You already stated I’ve known her longer, so what does that have to do with it?”

“No, it’s an _expression_ ,” John explained with a sigh, silently praying for patience. “It just means that you don’t swoop in and make a move on a woman that your friend has already sort of...claimed.”

“Pff! Already claimed? Is she a piece of land?! Besides, we were never together! Molly’s dated plenty of men over the years, none of them me. So I fail to see how that principle applying in this-”

John cut in. “Doesn’t matter that you never dated her. It’s about the _connection_ you have with her, isn’t it? You keep this...this hold on her. Me dating Molly would be the biggest waste of my time because there’s no question where it’s going- nowhere. Seems it’s not even to do with how you feel or don’t feel.”

John’s own words suddenly gave him pause as they both fell silent. He’d never really asked Sherlock how he truly felt about Molly Hooper. It was plain as day how she felt about him, but John suddenly realized that during all these years he’d simply taken for granted the fact that Sherlock was romantically disinterested in her. What if he wasn’t? And was Sherlock himself even aware of that answer?

John turned to him once again, speaking cautiously. “So...what if I turn the same question on you then? Why were you never interested?”

Sherlock met his gaze, and the look in his eyes was fascinatingly complex...

That was when they felt the car come to a stop at the docks.

Sherlock glanced out the window and then back at John. “Mycroft is waiting. Best get this done.”

“Yeah, spose so,” John agreed. “Maybe we’ll continue this conversation later then.”

“Perhaps,” Sherlock replied casually as they got out of the car.

Twenty four hours later they were back on dry land, recovering, processing, and grateful to be alive. And not surprisingly, John Watson came away deciding that his previously unanswered question wasn’t so very unanswered anymore. Oh of course he might still bring it up again, but not with the same confusion as before.

John was no longer in the dark about Sherlock’s feelings for Molly Hooper.


End file.
